


5 Times Chris and Phichit Worried Over Their Ridiculous Best Friends and 1 Time They Didn't

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A series of shenanigans, Phichit and Chris wouldn't have them any other way, Viktor and Yuuri are tiring best friends, YOI Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Chris and Phichit bond over their best friend's antics. Who knew stressing about someone else's relationship could get you such a good friend?





	5 Times Chris and Phichit Worried Over Their Ridiculous Best Friends and 1 Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Jimmi! I tried to follow your requests as best I could >.< I hope you enjoy your present and Happy Holidays!!! :3

1.

 

Phichit was scrolling Instagram, mulling over Yuuri’s hero worship like obsession with one Viktor Nikiforov. If Yuuri wasn’t so… Yuuri, he would say it was the world’s biggest crush, but the one time he had said that to Yuuri the Japanese man had gotten flustered and flailed around the living room, objecting until he had a minor panic attack. After that incident, Phichit hadn’t mentioned the word ‘crush’ again except in his own head.

To be honest, Phichit wanted to help Yuuri meet his idol. His best friend was often of a single track mind, practicing and practicing and practicing so he would be ‘worthy’ of skating on the same ice as Viktor, a concept that Phichit found utterly ridiculous. Yuuri was an incredible skater, even if he couldn’t seem to see it himself.

As he scrolled absentmindedly, a post from Christophe Giacometti caught his eye. In it, he was posing with Viktor, both dressed in skating gear.  _ Oh, are they together? _ Phichit thought. As much as Yuuri insisted it wasn’t a crush, Phichit knew his friend would be crushed by that news. Quickly he read the caption and tags on the photo. “The gold to my silver, as always” didn’t help Phichit. ‘#oneday’ was equally as unhelpful. ‘#skaterbois’ was just confusing.

After a second of hesitation, Phichit sent a private message to Christophe. 

 

**From Phichit:** Hey! You might not know me, but I’m a skater, too! You know Viktor Nikiforov?

 

He only had to wait a few minutes before the response came through.

 

**From Christophe:** Hey! I’ve seen you around, I think. You’re one of Celestino’s skaters, right? I do know Viktor. He’s been my best friend for a couple years now. Do you want something? Viktor is pretty nice to fans if you want an autograph or something.

 

**From Phichit:** Oh, thank god.

 

**From Christophe:** What?

 

**From Phichit:** Sorry, I was worried that you guys were dating or something.

 

There was silence for a while after that and Phichit was beginning to get nervous. He probably just put his foot in his mouth, but he didn’t really know how to follow up that statement. Finally, a new message popped up.

 

**From Christophe:** While I just laughed my ass off, I’d like to ask why that concerned you? You have a crush or something?

 

Phichit laughed slightly and then decided to come clean. After all, he’d basically just assaulted this poor man with intrusive questions and Christophe had been very understanding thus far.

 

**From Phichit:**  Not me, but my roommate is obsessed with Viktor. I was already mentally preparing to put out the fire that would have been ‘not only is Viktor Nikiforov gay, he is dating someone’.

 

**From Christophe:** Well, he is gay, but also single the last time I checked. Who’s your roommate?

 

**From Phichit:** Katsuki ‘it’s not a crush, I swear’ Yuuri.

 

**From Christophe:** Now, I know exactly who that is. He’s got a lot of talent, but a lot of self doubt. He and I have met in competition a few times.

 

**From Phichit:** Yeah, that’s Yuuri in a nutshell.

 

**From Christophe:** So, what? Are we going to try and set them up?

 

**From Phichit:** I’m pretty sure Yuuri would murder me.

 

**From Christophe:** But it would be soooo much funnnnnnnn.

 

**From Phichit:** You’re not wrong there, Christophe.

 

**From Christophe:** Just call me Chris, haha. You know what, let me send you my phone number and maybe we can arrange for them to ‘spontaneously and randomly’ meet up at the next GPF.

 

**From Phichit:** LOL, alright.

 

Once they had exchanged numbers, Phichit and Chris started concocting their plan with barely restrained glee. If only they knew just how the next GPF would go.

 

2.

 

Phichit sighed softly, looking over his best friend’s bed, the only sign that Yuuri was still there was the lump in the center of the bed. He quietly retreated out of the room they shared, knowing that with the amount that Yuuri had drank the night before would leave the man with a nasty hangover when he finally woke up. He was going to need Phichit’s best hangover cure.

As he stood in line at a local deli, mulling over the insanity that had happened at the banquet last night, someone behind him cleared their throat, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Chris grinning at him.

“Well, hello there, my texting buddy,” Chris said.

“Hey! Finally we get to have an actual conversation in person,” Phichit smiled. He and Chris had been texting regularly for months now. “So, last night.”

“I thought Yuuri was shy?” Chris offered. “I always thought that and you kind of confirmed it, but…  _ last night _ .”

Phichit shook his head. “Yuuri was blackout drunk last night.”

Chris paused. “Blackout drunk?”

Phichit nodded. “Yeah. I guarantee he won’t remember a thing.”

“Oh…” Chris looked mildly troubled.

“Why?” Phichit asked.

“Because my best friend is now head over heels in love with your best friend and has no idea,” Chris said carefully. “And Yuuri being blackout drunk is a bit of… A problem.”

“What??” Phichit’s eyes widened. “Oh no, this is a  _ huge _ problem.”

“Can’t we just… Tell Yuuri what he did?” Chris asked.

“If you want him to have a full blown panic attack, yeah, sure,” Phichit face palmed. “There’s no  _ telling _ Yuuri what he did when he was drunk. He just… Usually pretends nothing happened.”

“So… Damage control,” Chris said with a sigh. “I’ll talk to Viktor, convince him that he shouldn’t bring it up to Yuuri. This is going to be an interesting ride, at least. Did you bring your seatbelt?”

“Don’t I always?” Phichit joked.

“I’m sure you do,” Chris laughed. 

The conversation tapered off as Phichit reached the front of the line and place his and Yuuri’s orders. Finally, Phichit turned back to Chris.

“Well, we were planning on setting them up anyway, maybe they did it themselves after all,” Phichit said hopefully. “You never know where this might go.”

“This is true,” Chris nodded. “Only time will tell.”

 

3.

 

**From Chris:** Uhhhhh ~~What is this? I thought you said he wouldn’t remember??

 

Phichit giggled softly as he looked at the YouTube link of Yuuri skating Viktor’s routine. He had already seen it, himself and had been immensely proud of his friend until he had texted Yuuri as much and the other had texted back in a panic about how he hadn’t meant for it to have been recorded. Apparently the daughters of a friend of his had posted it without permission.

When he went text back, a news notification popped up and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the name ‘Viktor Nikiforov’. Clicking the link his eyes widened. QUickly copying it he sent it to Chris.

 

**From Phichit:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Idk, why don’t you tell me what this is????

 

There was silence for a few minutes before the response came through.

 

**From Chris:** Oh shit.

 

**From Phichit:** You don’t say.

 

**From Chris:** I know nothing about that.

 

Copying a line from the news article he sent it over to Chris.

 

**From Phichit:** “Rumor has it that Nikiforov is taking time off from competitive skating to coach Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri” Ummmmmmm WHAT IS GOING ON???

 

**From Chris:** Hold on, hold on, I’m calling him. Give me a minute.

 

Phichit waited with baited breath for several minutes before Chris texted again.

 

**From Chris:** Ohhhhh Myyyyyy Goooooddddddddddddd

 

**From Phichit:** Don’t leave me hanging!!! Is it confirmed???!

 

**From Chris:** Viktor said, and I quote, “I can’t get him out of my head. That video had to have been a message, right? He’s calling out to me. I’m going to coach him.”

 

**From Phichit:** !!!!!!!!!!

 

**From Chris:** I know.

 

**From Phichit:** Yuuri is not going to have any idea why he’s there!!!!!!! OH GOD THE FIRES I’M GOING TO HAVE TO PUT OUT

 

**From Chris:** This can’t… Go badly?? Can it??????

 

**From Phichit:** That depends. Is Yuuri’s anxiety going to get the best of him? Probably. This could either be incredible or it could Go. Horribly. Wrong.

 

**From Chris:** Ehh… Alright, I’m already preparing damage control on my end. I’d recommend you do the same. 

 

**From Phichit:** Oh, my Yuuri related damage control is alway revved up and ready to go. 

 

**From Chris:** How did we get saddled with these lunatics as our best friends.

 

**From Phichit:** Because they are lovable idiots?

 

**From Chris:** Can’t live with ‘em….

 

**From Phichit:** Can’t live without ‘em.

 

**From Chris:** Yep. Alright, let’s keep each other posted if we get more info.

 

**From Phichit:** You got it.

 

4.

 

Phichit was beaming, having taken first in the Cup of China was a big accomplishment for him. Plus, unless his eyes had deceived him, Viktor had actually tackled Yuuri to the ground with a kiss right after Yuuri’s performance and that was  _ huge _ . He was itching to pull his best friend to the side and make him give all the juicy details.

Chris’ soft voice to his left whispered. “They are eye fucking. We are still on the  podium, they need to get a room.”

Phichit bit his lip to attempt not to laugh as he glanced at Yuuri who’s eyes were indeed locked on Viktor’s. “Bold words coming from you,” Phichit whispered back.

Chris let out an undignified snort in his attempt to hold back his laughter. As they were released from the ice, Yuuri immediately vanished along with Viktor. Phichit sighed, making a mental note to call his friend before going to see him later. Who knows what they would be doing up there…

“So this is a good sign, isn’t it?” Chris asked.

Phichit looked up at him. “I should hope so. I mean, you don’t just… kiss people without a basis for it, right? That’s got to mean something good.”

“I mean, it is Viktor. The man is the most calculating person I’ve ever met but I can’t say that he has ever made a whole lot of sense to me,” Chris shrugged. “He’s already planned about fifteen steps ahead of what I can even imagine usually.”

“That’s both good and bad. Because I’m pretty sure that Yuuri never plans anything in advance. His greatest skill is last second, insane decisions,” Phichit laughed.

“You know, that might be why Viktor likes him so much,” Chris mused.

“What do you mean?” Phichit asked.

“Viktor doesn’t like predictable things and Yuuri is anything but predictable,” Chris said.

“They’re quite the pair, alright,” Phichit agreed. “Maybe, for once, I don’t have to worry about Yuuri. I think maybe he’s finally been able to fight past anxiety.”

“I hope, for both their sakes that this works out,” Chris said softly.

Phichit nodded. He could hope nothing more, himself.

 

5.

 

Phichit sat the lobby of his hotel, face buried in his hands. He had just come from Yuuri’s room where his friend had told him all about the conversation that he had with Viktor.  _ I told him we should end this _ . Phichit had wanted to run head first into the wall, because  _ of course _ that’s how Yuuri had phrased it.  _ Of course _ Yuuri had been talking about the coach/skater dynamic and not the relationship that he and Viktor had, but… The fact that Viktor had cried clearly meant that it was taken out of context.

But obviously, Katsuki ‘Captain Oblivious’ Yuuri hadn’t realized. He had felt bad that he had hurt Viktor enough to cry, but he didn’t understand. Phichit had done what he could, told Yuuri that he needed to talk to Viktor again, explain to him that he cared for him and didn’t want to lose him, but he wanted to set Viktor free from the responsibilities of coaching him. However, if Viktor didn’t want that, Yuuri should take that to heart, as well. Phichit had done his best to stress that Yuuri should clarify what he had meant, but who knows what was going to happen.

“So, what in the hell is going on now,” Chris’s voice came from Phichit’s left as he sunk into the chair next to Phichit’s.

“Yuuri is bad at communication is what happened now,” Phichit muttered.

“It’s like one step forward and a jump off the cliff backwards,” Chris replied with a sigh. “Viktor is staying in my room tonight, by the way.”

“No!” Phichit’s head shot up. “They need to talk!”

“I honestly don’t know if that’s such a good plan. Yuuri’s really hurt him,” Chris pursed his lips. “This was honestly a terrible time to dump Viktor, don’t you think?”

Phichit buried his face back into his hands even as he shook his head. “He didn’t dump him. That’s not what Yuuri meant.”

“Is that so? How else was Viktor meant to interpret ‘let’s end this’?” Chris sounded a bit angry and as much as Phichit couldn’t blame him, he felt protectiveness swell in his chest.

“Their professional relationship! Yuuri was strictly talking about retiring!!!” He said, probably a little louder than necessary.

Chris blinked at him for a few moments before he facepalmed. “That changes  _ everything _ .” 

“Doesn’t it,” Phichit bit his lip. “I’ve just come from talking to Yuuri. He doesn’t want to lose Viktor, he wants to continue the relationship… He just thought that he was holding him back and… Well, he said some things the wrong way and if that isn’t classic Yuuri, I don’t know what is.”

“I can’t just throw Viktor out. I already told him he could stay with me,” Chris frowned.

“I understand that, but… How are they going to fix this if they don’t talk?” Phichit pointed out.

“Maybe a night to cool down would be in their best interests, anyway. Viktor is… Understandably upset,” Chris replied.

“Dammit,” Phichit muttered. “Everything was going so well and then we look away from  _ one second _ …”

“And then it all blows up,” Chris sighed. “But if what you’re saying is true, then I believe there is still hope. Viktor will forgive him, I’m sure.”

“He better,” Phichit muttered.

 

6.

 

“Beautiful wedding,” a familiar voice commented from Phichit’s left. 

He turned to face Chris, a wide grin on his face. “Isn’t it?”

“They deserve all of the happiness in the world,” Chris replied with a nod.

“I mean, can you think of a better power couple? Two olympic gold medalists,” Phichit beamed.

“Yeah, it was incredible that Yuuri won gold. I think no one was more shocked than him,” Chris laughed.

“Viktor wasn’t shocked at all. Did you see his face when they were standing on the podium together? He was just looking up at Yuuri with the most adoring eyes,” Phichit sighed happily.

“It was very cute,” Chris agreed. “I don’t think Viktor’s ever been happier to get silver.”

“I’m glad they figured everything out,” Phichit said quietly.

“Mhm,” Chris hummed. “I think we can both stop worrying now.”

“I think you’re right,” Phichit nodded.

“Now that that’s out of the way, would you like to dance?” Chris grinned.

Phichit blinked up at him. “What?”

“You can say no. I just thought-” Chris started but Phichit cut him off.

“I’d love to dance.”

Chris grinned again and extended his hand to Phichit, who gladly took it. “After you, mon cher.”

Phichit smiled and lead the way to the dance floor. Yes, it was nice to not have to worry about his best friend anymore, but this was even nicer…


End file.
